


This Month's Feature.  1/1.

by punky_96



Series: Runway:  Kink Magazine [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU Runway Kink Magazine, F/F, Multi, Pervertibles, Sensation Play, Shaving, Wet & Messy, kink labels are from Dreamwidth Kink Bingo, masters/doms/slaves/subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.AU. Runway as Kink Magazine, Miranda as editor. Andrea and Emily have prepared a demonstration of this month’s feature: sensation play.Prompts: sensation play w/hints of shaving/depilation; masters, doms, slaves & subs; wet, messy, dirty; & pervertibles





	This Month's Feature.  1/1.

**_This Month’s Feature_**  
  
Leaning back against Andrea’s slick body made Miranda hum in delight. The bubbles made a delightful tiny little rice crispy kind of crackling that she could just barely hear. Her eyes were closed, the hot water was relaxing her skin, and Emily was slathering thick shave gel against her leg and shaving it one slow swipe of the razor at a time. Miranda felt herself getting wetter and wetter even in the water as her senses were overwhelmed. Andrea’s hands massaged her shoulders, neck, and then splashed to wet and gather the smooth bubbles against her, her fingers finally massaging her breasts. Her fingers cupped above and below her nipples sliding against the skin in a playful way. Her taut nipples ached to be touched.  
  
On any other day, Miranda would have cursed their glacial pace. Today though it was all about exploring the magazine’s monthly focus of sensation play. The girls had convinced her to allow them access to her private bathroom at the townhouse. Never before had Miranda let any of her girls in, but none of them had stayed as long as Emily and Andrea. Truth be told, none of them had brought as much challenge and pleasure. So, she had given in and hidden her smile at their joint glee.  
  
Candles dotted the landscape. Fuzzy towels had been brought out of the closet. An ice bucket sat next to the tub half empty of its champagne. Hot water and ice cubes had made for some delightful playing as they started. An assortment of bath time treasures was lined up on a special little mini-table including an interesting lace sachet that Emily absolutely swore by. The stereo remote joined the other bath accoutrements and Miranda hoped that they had looked at her music collection before choosing their soundtrack.  
  
Emily set her leg on the edge of the tub but did not submerge it in the water. Miranda with her eyes closed could tell that her girls were communicating with their eyes. She loved the feeling of being completely and totally looked after. Music began playing and Miranda sighed contentedly as Emily pulled her other leg out of the water and focused her attentions once more. Miranda’s sex was delightfully stretched in the warm water even as a chill ran through her body at the sensation of the air on her wet leg. From behind her, Andrea began to circle her breasts teasing at first with the edge of her nail and then fully stroking around and around with the pads of her fingers. Andrea lightly grazed Miranda’s nipples, lingering but not squeezing or giving any kind of pleasurable pressure. Miranda stroked Andrea’s legs on either side of her own, squeezing to indicate her desire.  
  
Her leg bare, Emily set Miranda’s leg against the side of the tub. Miranda could feel Emily reaching for something on their little table and then heard the sloshing of the water as she shifted in the tub. Andrea held Miranda’s breasts up, displaying her erect nipples for Emily’s lips. Miranda arched into the touch only to find that Andrea’s hands flattened against her, holding her in position. Miranda forced her eyes to stay shut as she gave in to the pleasure of Emily’s mouth on her nerve endings. Andrea shifted so that her hands were reaching for Miranda’s thighs stroking them in the water, using her nails to mimic the pressure of Emily on her nipples. Fleetingly, Miranda had an excellent image of them practicing this on each other in order to get the timing just right for her.  
  
Miranda’s thoughts dissolved with new stimulus as Emily slid her body up and let their nipples drag against each other. She heard Andrea moan and felt her squeeze her thighs as Emily kissed her. Miranda hummed against Emily’s neck as it was so near to hear that she could smell her. Another shift and Emily was kissing Miranda while Andrea gently rolled her hips giving their kiss its own momentum as the water sloshed.  
  
Her legs still held open by Emily’s body, Miranda ached for them to touch her sex. She reached for Andrea’s hand only to have it caught and held with intertwining fingers as Andrea’s other hand returned to her breast, echoing the contact that Emily’s mouth was giving. Miranda considered adjusting, opening her eyes, and demanding more until at her ankle Miranda felt the scratchy squishy sensation of ice water on some kind of device that made her moan. Andrea flexed her fingers between Miranda’s inviting her to squeeze if necessary while she slowly pinched her nipple hard. Emily slipped and slid that gooey packet of slowly warming sensation up her leg. She paid special attention to the sensitive area just behind her knee and Miranda wished for the first time that the tub was smaller. Surely then some part of one of her girls would have to be touching her sex. When Emily paused and then the cold sensation appeared on her other leg, Miranda moaned.  
  
Not stopping behind her knee this time, Miranda’s hips bucked as Emily shifted and slid her hands along the insides of her thighs. Andrea began to nuzzle her neck and ear gently kissing and humming, but not speaking. Emily teasingly slipped her handful of squish up Miranda’s thigh to the apex between her legs where she slid it around in a slow circle only teasing against her hungry folds. Miranda hissed as Emily withdrew up the other thigh and Andrea bit her neck in time. Sucking in a lungful of air to scold her girls, Miranda instead let out a long low moan as Emily played the lace sachet against her sex allowing the full feel of the squish to blend in the water with her juices. Andrea pulled Miranda’s hand down against the inside of her leg allowing her to choose where her fingers would go as she returned both hands to Miranda’s nipples. Andrea was not gentle now, pulling and pinching, as Emily pressed the warm squishy against her sex and then slid her fingers into her.  
  
Tilting her hips as much as she could to give Emily access, to beg with her body, Miranda willed herself to open more of herself to her girls. Her hand slipped behind her back until it was teasing against the wet heat of Andrea’s submerged sex. The texture of the short hairs contrasted with the softness slipping against her own sex. Miranda could do little more than tease Andrea as Emily leaned forward adjusting once more. Kisses were traded with increasing intensity as everything sped up, increased pressure, heat and pace. Riding out her climax, Miranda eventually wrapped herself completely around Emily with her legs and her hands hoping that it would both—never stop and stop now.  
  
Gentle strokes calmed Miranda into the aftermath as she relaxed her arms and her legs from around Emily. Blue lust-filled eyes looked at her with such desire that Miranda could not deny her anything—even her vulnerability. Miranda leaned forward cupping both of Emily’s cheeks as they shared an intimate kiss.  
  
Breaking off when the moment had passed between them, Emily stood and exited the bath. Miranda lay back against Andrea as they too shared a kiss that passed all of the thanks on from lip to lip. Emily reached in and pulled the tub drain, then she gathered most of their supplies and left the room. Miranda had turned fully into her embrace with Andrea seeking to finish what she had teasingly started with the girl. Miranda smoothed her hand up Andrea’s body eliciting a needy moan. With no further encouragement Miranda slipped two fingers into her lovely brunette and thrust into her as she leaned once more into their kiss. By the time the tub was drained Andrea was squeezing Miranda’s shoulders and gritting her teeth and a powerful orgasm swept through her.  
  
The return of Emily drew their barely recovered attention. She reached out helping Miranda to stand and exit the tub. Pulling her gently by the hand, Emily toweled her off with gentle pats and rubbing. Miranda sighed into the luxury of it. Then she stopped Emily with a kiss that forced Emily to drop the towel and hold her. Breaking off with a smile, Miranda pulled Emily by the hand into the bedroom. At the doorway, Miranda caught Andrea’s eye commanding her to join them.  
  
**The End.**  
  
.


End file.
